


Love Is Blind

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blind Character, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: Darcy loses her sight and Clint puts his foot in his mouth. Ya know, typical crazy day in the Avengers tower.





	Love Is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU: Everyone is born with a soulmark somewhere on their body. A mark written in their soulmates handwriting with the first words your soulmate says to you.

After the accident people treated Darcy differently. Which she could understand. It’s not every day someone looses their vision (no not the avenger, he’s all accounted for). But Darcy was a go with the flow kinda gal. The way she saw it (ha, saw it! get it?) she had twenty three amazing years with her sight, and not everyone got to say that.

So when she woke up in the medical wing at the Avengers compound and was told she had been in a coma for two months and because of a significant blow to the head she was blind, she took it in stride. Of course after the major melt down she had, and all those stages of grief people talk about (she thought that was all made up but nope). For months she let her sorrow consume her, until one day she had had enough. She had already lost two months of her life to this coma, she’d be damned if she’d loose anymore of her life, broken brain or not.

* * *

Getting around was tough, especially in the beginning. She was often covered in scrapes and bruises, which she couldn’t see, but boy could she feel them. Tony had already made up his mind that he was going to make up some kind of high tech doohickey to help her get around, he rambled about circumnavigation and sonar and Darcy just hugged him and told him it was going to be okay.

Stark came through though. A few months after the accident Darcy was the proud owner of T.I.M or Tomographic Imaging Machine, but Darcy decided that was a mouthful. Tony tried explaining it to her when he had first set T.I.M up for her, giving her this whole spiel on x-rays and a bunch of other science mumbo jumbo that she tuned out because it did not compute.

But it worked, it took her a while to get used to listening to a robot tell her where to move, objects in her path, and who constantly summarized her surroundings but after a while T.I.M just drifted into her subconscious. After a while Darcy didn’t really consider herself to be blind, which she knew was weird. But T.I.M helped and she got around just fine, most of the time people had no idea she technically couldn’t see.

* * *

 

Despite Jane and Darcy being at Avengers Tower for almost a year, they had yet to meet any of the other Avengers, other than Tony and Bruce. Natasha and Steve were busy doing super secret spy stuff in Washington D.C., and Clint was on sabbatical. So when Thor invited them to dinner one night, they thought nothing of it.

So an hour later Darcy found herself at a table with the worlds mighty’s Superheros, in sweat pants and a tshirt.

“Jane!” she whispered “I am severely underdressed to be in the presence of the coolest people on the planet.”

Jane just shrugged. “They're normal people like you and me, Darcy. I don’t think they're gonna care if you’re in sweat pants.”

Darcy contemplated hopping back in the elevator and running to change but it was too late, they had been spotted. 

“Ah my lovely Jane and Lady Darcy, you have finally arrived. My comrades may I introduce my soulmate Jane and my fellow warrior, Lady Darcy.”

Jane said a meek ‘hello’ and Darcy waved awkwardly at the people sitting at the table.

They pulled out their chairs and took a seat. Jane sat in between Thor and Darcy, which left Darcy having to cope with the fact that freaking Captain America was sitting to her right and was actively trying to pass her a bowl of mashed potatoes.

She was actively pinching herself and trying to talk herself out of totally spazzing and fangirling all over the ‘star spangled man with a plan’.

Bruce, sensing her distress (Odin bless him) struck up a conversation.

“So Darcy, how’s T.I.M doing? I know Tony hooked him up with some new tech the other day.”

“T.I.M is great, better than ever.” she replied while she spooned some green beans on her plate.

“Who’s T.I.M, your boyfriend?” Steve asked.

Darcy chuckled at that notion. “Practically. He’s my A.I.” she gestured to the earpiece in her ear.

“Yes Tony was generous enough to create a spirit to help Lady Darcy navigate the world after losing her sight. The man of Iron is forever in my dept for his gracious gift.”

Tony shook his head, not looking up from his Stark Pad. “Don’t worry about it Point Break, Darcy’s as much as my sister as she is yours.”

Warmth bloomed in Darcy’s chest at that. She had so many people in her life that cared and looked out for her, it made her insides all mushy thinking about it.

“How’s it work?” Natasha inquired.

“T.I.M. is just a fancy earpiece, which helps me navigate by analyzing my surroundings and informs me if there are things in my way and what not. There’s a bunch of fancier science babble that I could talk at you but I have no idea what any of it means.”

 _ **“So if you’re blind, why do you still wear glasses?”**_ Clint asked perplexedly.

Natasha smacked him upside the head before Darcy could even register the question. “Clint, you can’t just ask strangers questions like that, so rude.”

Darcy turned to the red head, wanting to appease the situation, “It’s totally fine, don’t worry about it.”

She then turned to to the man sitting across the table from her. **_“I just never thought about it, been wearing them all my life, why stop now?”_**

The archer looked at her with a look of shock. He rubbed the back of his head. “Wow, okay. Hi I’m Clint and I’m your ass of a soulmate who totally just stuck his foot in his mouth, please don’t hold it against me for eternity.”

Darcy laughed at him. “It really must be fate because I put my foot in my mouth all the time.”

“Did I just hear the word soulmate?” Tony perked up, peeking his head up from his tablet.

“Yep,” Darcy beamed, “Legolas and I are soulmates.”

Stark rolled his eyes. “Of course, as if you two don’t give me enough of a headache separately, now you’re going to combine your forces to inflict even more destruction.”

“Well now that you mention it Tony, that would be an excellent idea. Darcy, you have the clearance to get in his lab, right?”

“J.A.R.V.I.S take away Lewis’ lab clearance.” Tony ordered hurriedly.

“I am sorry sir but it seems that my protocols are being blocked, I am unable to complete that request.”

Darcy jumped up from the table abandoning her food. “Come on bird brain, T.I.M. is buying us some time, lets go wreck some stuff!”

She grabbed Clint’s hand and was dragging him away from the table.

“But my mac and cheese.” he whined.

“Mac and cheese later, pranking now. What are your thoughts on a pink and sparkly Iron Man suit?”

Clint smiled at his soulmate, he could tell he had hit the jackpot. “Hmm, pink and sparkly, I don’t know about. But purple and sparkly is something I could get behind.”

Darcy dragged him into the elevator, pushing the button to Tony’s floor. “Alrighty, purple it is.”

As the door was shutting Clint got a glance of Tony frantically typing on his Stark Pad and ranting about traitorous robots and betrayal. From then on he knew that his girl was gonna keep him on his toes, and he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Have any request for fics? Leave them in the comment section below! :)


End file.
